


Frozen

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [55]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: At the end, a man can have only one Master.





	

“Please don’t do this.”

Hux has always known it will come down to this. There is only ever room for one Master in a man’s life, and who is he to compete with someone like the Supreme Leader? Someone who could rip a boy from his mother’s coatsleeve, who could tear a Jedi from the glory of ‘good’. 

Who is he? A jumped up bastard from Arkanis. No Force, barely a name, and a string of recent losses that sting harder than his razor in the morning.

He’s nothing. He’s never been anything. His father was right.

“I have to.”  


“Kylo, please…”  


He can’t fight him. Conventional weapons are useless against Force-sensitives, and he’s known that. He’s known it from his earliest days, and he’s seen it in action (and been the benefactor of it) on more occasions than he can count.

Kylo tosses his head, ordering him to move.

“I would rather you kill me.”  


The tube behind him, down into cold depths. Carbonite. It’s what his father was once frozen in, by his grandfather. That’s how little Hux matters to Kylo? That he’d do what his hated father had suffered to him? He’s just expendable and… 

“Get. **In**. Or I make you.”  


“Make me.” Hux will not surrender this last dignity. Will not. Not ever. Not once.   


Why should he? If he’s going to be sealed away forever, he might as well go out with a snarl on his lips, but it’s a snarl that doesn’t come when Kylo _rips_ through his mind and _pushes_ him sideways.

He can’t move. Can’t yell. Can’t fight. Can’t do anything but scream internally as he’s pinned into place, and then lowered into nothing.

Nothing.

N o  t    h    i        n      

-gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

g g

gggg

ggggggggggggggggggggffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggg

frrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzznnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggkkthh

frrrreeeeezing

cold so cold so cold so hard eyes not work no see cold cold cold cold warm hands burn cold hurt cold no no no no fuck kylo fuck you kylo fuck you fuck you

_Hux_

FUCK YOU

_Hux… it’s okay now_

**FUCK YOU**

Hands rubbing him, and he can’t see, but he’s angry and he wants to kill him, kill the voice, kill the man who robbed his body of–

_Hux…_

The words are still in his head? Not? Maybe?

“Die.” He spits it out, with chattering teeth almost following past his lips.

“I killed him.”  


“What?”  


“I killed him. He’s gone, now.”  


“ _What_?”  


“I had to make him believe I was loyal. I told him I would freeze you as a gift. To prove myself. To give up the last thing I cared about.”  


“Wh-why?”  


“…I had to make him believe, and I can’t control your thoughts. So you had to believe, and your anger gave me the cover I needed to get in and kill him.”  


Hux still can’t see, but he’s beginning to feel arms around him. He’s thawing, by degrees. He can’t quite work out how he feels about this turn of events, but… “Gone?”

“It’s just you and me, now.”  


Just. Just. Them. No. Leader. Just. Them. Just…

“ _Cold_ ,” he says, still angry.  


Big arms hold him tight, and Hux finds himself burrowing in, the panic from just moments before locked in the icicle of his heart. It was moments ago for him.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispers. “I won’t ever hurt you again.”  


Hux grunts, and sends a picture of a warm bath in his mind to Kylo, hoping he takes the hint. When he’s scooped up, he doesn’t complain. 

Won.

They’ve…

Won.

And he can’t bring himself to be angry for the lie, not when it was so cunning, or so needed. He’ll give Kylo hell for it when he’s thawed, and then praise him for it, too. 

Won.

It’s over.

 _He’s dead_.


End file.
